<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July 23rd - Fake Dating by S0phos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462657">July 23rd - Fake Dating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos'>S0phos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July 23rd - Fake Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Never reveal your true names or purpose. I don’t….”<br/>“Yeah yeah we get it we’ve done this before Fowler.” Gavin teased.<br/>“Fine. Get out there and don’t die.”</p>
<p>The drop spot for this trade was about an hours drive away from the DPD. Gavin was dressed in his usual attire but Nines, much to his disliking, had to relax his style for this mission. Instead of his pristine white jacket he was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans that Miller had leant him.<br/>“You know, I think this style works on you Tin Can.” Gavin teased. I mean, he wasn’t lying, he did love the look.<br/>“I’m not quite sure it’s my type of outfit if I’m honest Detective Reed.”<br/>“Well, I think it suits you, and what did I say about calling me Detective Reed?”<br/>“Sorry, Gavin.” Nines said sarcastically.<br/>The teasing continued throughout the drive until they finally arrived at a warehouse in outer Detroit. It was your classic drop spot: dirty, abandoned and out of the way. No one in their right mind would come here unless they wanted something to happen off the books. There was a dim light shining from the front door of the warehouse; they weren’t the first here…<br/>“Shit, I guess that plan is out the window…” Gavin grumbled.<br/>“What do you want to do?”<br/>“Looks like we’re improvising. Let’s just meet the guy, make the trade, get enough scans to bring him in.”<br/>“Are we arresting him here and now?”<br/>“We’ll see how it goes.”</p>
<p>They entered the warehouse cautiously. It was fairly dark, with only a dim orange light coming from the far side of the room. By that light was a chair with a tall back, facing a desk covered with screens showing different views of the building they had just entered. This dealer had this place on lockdown. <br/>“Are you my traders?” said a voice coming from the chair, where presumably there was a person waiting for their arrival.<br/>“Depends what you’re trading.” Gavin called out. The chair spun around to reveal their target. A younger figure with dark messy hair, an obnoxious light up boa and a pair of funky glasses perched on his head. Lazarus “Lazzo” Fratello. There he was in the flesh. He rose from the chair and approached the pair of them.<br/>“I don’t think I was expecting two of you. You two dating or something?”<br/>“We are actually.” Nines did not mean to say that…. <em>HE DID NOT MEAN TO SAY THAT</em> Gavin was frantically thinking of a way out of this. There was no way. Nines had fucked up big time and the only way through this now was to commit. Quickly, he slipped his hand into Nines’ and prayed that the rest of their plan worked. But they were both stopped for a moment.</p>
<p>Gavin and Nines had made contact before. Of course they had. They’d been in situations before where Gavin was injured and needed support or where Nines hadn’t spotted something and Gavin had pointed it out to him. But this was different. Immediately, Nines could feel Gavin’s heartbeat speed up and Nines was lucky he had hidden his LED for this mission because it would be glowly so brightly in the yellow colour of doom right now. Nines fought to control his interface mechanism. They were in such a dangerous situation right now but in this moment, Nines felt so strongly for Gavin and just wanted to retract the synth skin. But he couldn’t. Not now.</p>
<p>“Cute. So are we making this deal or what?”<br/>“We would need to see the items first.” Nines commented, trying to distract himself.<br/>“Of course.” Lazzo moved back over toward the desk and picked up a large suitcase. He placed it down in front of the two gentlemen and opened it to reveal a number of android parts. Limbs, internal devices, sensors: this guy had everything. Gavin and Nines glanced at each other. Now or never. Nines kicked the suitcase away from Lazzo and tackled him to the ground. He was a military android; he was made to do this. Gavin removed a pair of handcuffs from the pocket inside his jacket and approached the struggling Lazzo on the ground. This was much easier than either of them had expected.</p>
<p>The ride home was quiet to begin with. Lazzo sat frustratedly in the back of a car like a child whose parents had forced them to leave a party early. The parents were awkwardly sitting in the front. Neither of them wanted to say anything but somebody had to.<br/>“Dating… really?”<br/>“I panicked okay, I didn’t mean to say that.”<br/>“You’re an android you don’t panic!”<br/>“That’s not how that works Gavin…”<br/>“Seriously though, you could’ve just said no…”<br/>“Honestly, I think you two would make a cute couple. I could see it just before you arrested me.”<br/><em>Seriously?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>